


He stole a car Remus!

by qwertysweetea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Sirius Black, Howlers (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertysweetea/pseuds/qwertysweetea
Summary: Harry receives a Howler from Sirius after he and Ron stole the Weasley's car and flew to school.[Based in a 'Harry Potter was raised by Sirius Black with help from Remus Lupin' AU]





	He stole a car Remus!

**Author's Note:**

> I love this AU... also using the film version of Howlers because they were so much cooler.

Harry stared at the envelope in front of him, feeling his cheeks fill up and the heat of embarrassment prickle his ears. After Ron received his howler he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little anxious about the arrival of his very own.

Now here it was, the next day, dropped right beside his cereal. His hand stuttering in movement as he picked it up. He willed himself to open it, the warnings from others ringing in his ears; you can’t ignore a howler, that just makes it ten times worse.

What was he going to say? This was Sirius after all. He'd never been what one would call strict, but then again that may have been because he wasn't often in trouble. Well... not trouble like this anyway. Sirius had never needed to raise his voice to him. He couldn't even imagine it... the thought was making him feel far sicker than the embarrassment of the whole school hearing.

With hands only just steadied, he peeled off the wax seal.

“HARRY JAMES POTTER!” The voice of his Godfather and guardian rung out, and the hall went silent “I HAVE JUST BEEN INFORMED BY YOUR SCHOOL THAT RATHER THAN CATCH THE TRAIN THIS YEAR, YOU AND YOUR FRIEND DECIDED TO STEAL A CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY…”

There was a pause and another voice in the background that he instantly recognised as his uncle Remus, prompting “mortified.”

“…MORTIFIED! IF YOUR FATHER WERE ALIVE TODAY HE WOULD BE VERY…”

Again there was a pause and this time it was evident that Sirius was struggling to contain a laugh.

Remus, on the other hand, sounded much more serious “…VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!” He finished sternly, and ignoring Sirius’ sudden burst of outrageous laughter added “WE SHALL HAVE NO MORE OF THIS FROM YOU THIS YEAR HARRY. YOU HAD BETTER BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOUR!”

“He stole a car Remus!” was the last thing to be heard, said amongst another boat of loud laughter as the letter tore itself up.

Harry was left staring at its remnants, unsure if he should be embarrassed and unsure if he was actually in trouble or not. After a few moments, he looked up into the bewildered faces of his friends and noticed the silence in the hall was far less piercing than with Ron’s yesterday. An air of confusion and amusement came off of the idle whispers and chatter of the students around him.

Over at the teacher's table, McGonagall has a hand on her forehead as though she was attempting to press back a developing headache. Turning to Madame Pomfrey, she muttered “Remind me to send a letter of appreciation to Mr. Lupin…” and a good old-fashioned telling off to Mr. Black, she only just held back.


End file.
